


探长（nc-17）

by webr



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webr/pseuds/webr
Summary: 写的很烂我写的的七美（兰森被探长艹）但是！我不知道兰森的名字是啥（。。。）双性，泥，谢谢
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	探长（nc-17）

**Author's Note:**

> 写的很烂  
> 我写的的七美（兰森被探长艹）  
> 但是！我不知道兰森的名字是啥（。。。）  
> 双性，泥，谢谢

“侦探，你知道吗？”他微凉的嘴巴贴着我的脸颊，这个过分亲近的举动让我有些无所适从。他的状态和刚被抓住时的颓废愤怒不同，此刻的他依旧穿着最简单的白色毛衣坐在黑色桌子的另一边--身为罪犯的他手上必不可少地扣着银白色的手铐。他半个身子前倾，打断了我们之间的沉默，然后嘴巴贴了上来。

热气顺着我脸颊上细微的软毛一丝丝地爬上了我的眼球，我知道我不该慌张的，但愿我的瞳孔并没有暴露此刻我的脆弱，但我从他眼底的笑意肿中品到了一丝玩味。本来躲在阴影里通过钢琴控制场面的我在一切落幕后反而暴露在一切光之下。他已经伏法，已经是个罪犯。此刻，侦探这个名头已经没有威慑力，我已经把他的秘密都扒干净抖出来，还藏在遮羞布后面的变成了我。

我知道他的力量，他很聪明。他的大脑就像他的肉体一样，充满着力量，好像可以一拳将你揍晕。明明张牙舞爪地好似螃蟹，当你伸手去捉，真正会伤害到你的却是那双鹰的眼睛。我想只即将筋疲力尽的野兽，即将被他捕捉。

他吻住了我，这不是一个深入的，粘糊的吻。他浅色干燥的嘴唇贴在同样干燥的我的嘴唇上，带着试探和讨好，像是要缓和我过分紧绷的情绪。我的喉管却不争气地发出熨帖的叹息，就好像水壶烧开吐出的最热的一股水汽，把我从头烫到了内里。我该死地被他吸引着。

甜甜圈…曲奇…洞…我的脑子里纷乱地想着这些，哪怕把曲奇放在甜甜圈里面，曲奇也会有小洞…该死的…洞…理智…真相…我好想用那根该死的曲奇巧克力棍堵住草莓甜甜圈的洞…不，洞…不…万有引力…干！

我近乎是脱力地往后一跌，摔倒在身后的椅子上，椅子腿被大力地往后一震，地面发出粗哑的摩擦声。兰森笑的调皮--该死的，一个男人怎么会笑的像是青春期恶作剧成功的坏女孩--他嘴角有点红色的痕迹，刚刚我好想咬到他了，我生锈的脑子开始围绕住这种无关紧要的小事。嘴里一股涩甜的味道，提醒着我。我突然开始怀念那双嘴巴，虽然我们才刚刚分离三十秒，我不该咬他的，那双粉色的嘴巴适合舌头，我该把他舔软，再重重地吃掉。

锁链掉在地上发出啪嗒地拖行声，我的膝盖上有温热地触感。我低头，他漂亮的脑袋正趴在我的双腿间，我穿着黑色的西装--这只是我的日常打扮，我没有紧张地像是初次约会的毛头小子--黑色很显他的肤色，他鼻尖和两颊的皮肤是粉色的，脸上细细的绒毛几乎看不见，浓密的睫毛扇着，湛蓝眼眸此刻幽暗的像雨天。他脸微倾，用链接贴着我的大腿内侧，像是刚刚贴着我的脸颊一样自然。我可以看见他头顶的发旋，金色柔顺的头发听话地贴着他脖颈，我克制住抚摸的欲望，大腿内侧地肌肉随着他头部地上下开始紧绷，又强制着放松。

拉链滑动地声音在窄小的审问室格外清晰，我纵容着他更进一步地失礼，心中庆幸着监控已经被关闭，我该说，现在的局面太过火，却也在预期之内。我们始终互相吸引着。

拉链打开，他看到我勃起粗壮的阴茎很吃惊，我没有穿内裤，我为了满足这个小荡妇做好了准备，我等着甜甜圈主动用陷填满自己，被重新烹饪成甜美的派。那双适合被舔的嘴唇贴着阴茎肉红色的头部，微张开来，舌头舔过龟头的小孔，品尝了一下滋味，然后才张口吞入进去。阴茎的形状可以清晰地透过他的脸颊显露出来，粗壮的头部几乎撑出一个小圆突。丝绒般的小口紧紧地裹着我，我发出满足地小声喘息，男人做爱时总有些丑态，我不愿在他面前显露，所以我一直有意识地控制着自己。他张口含入了我的整根阴茎，他太过娴熟，几乎算是毫不费力。他吐出半根，用舌头慢慢地环绕舔舐着，他的双手还被束缚着。他抬眼望着我，眼睛里的神情是满意和平淡，好像是评价商品一般。我突然觉得愤怒。

我想要证明我才是掌控者，我恶意地抓住他的脑袋，把他往下压。被大力蛮横顶撞口腔软肉的感觉并不好受，他的眼睛生理性地泛红，但身体却意外地柔顺，我知道他爱这样，他天生就是个婊子，他对爱意温柔不屑一顾，越不在意他越在意。她渴望被我像对待垃圾一样对待。我又该死地成为他的奴隶。

我近乎残忍地插入了他的口腔二十几分钟，直到他的面部表情看起来麻木，他的嘴巴已经兜不住口水，眼泪也早就濡湿了金褐色的睫毛，阴茎拔出来的时候发出轻微地声音，他本能地在吮吸着，红软的舌头随着阴茎的拔出半露在外面，好像已经瘫软无力，透明的津液混杂着别的液体沾在上面。他没有抬起头，反而继续贴着我的大腿，用鼻子呼吸着我阴茎的气味。

我把他从地上拽起来，按在了黑色冰凉的桌面上，我想肏他。他的牛仔裤不是很紧身，却依旧遮不住臀部漂亮流畅的线条。他第一次挣扎，上半身转过半个，有力窄小的腰部曲线即使隔着厚毛衣依旧诱人。我松开力道，他整个转过来，藏起来漂亮的屁股，却又用小腿勾住我的腰，柔韧的小腿肚贴着我，示意着我继续。

他的裤子很好脱，松松垮垮地挂在微弯的膝盖处，露出内裤。

哦！这次真的eat shit！

紫色的蕾丝透明内裤紧贴着内森漂亮光滑却也有力的小腹，人鱼线淹没在蕾丝的海洋里，比发色更深地阴毛呈三角形，很明显受到了主人的精心照顾。这当然，他就是女人，我早该想到。肉粉色的肉缝此刻滴着水显露自己的存在，我伸手去摸那一处深色，潮湿的触感清晰地传到手心。我改用手掌去摸，甚至去捏，去看这个器官是否真的真实存在。却只是将内裤摸得更加湿淋淋，蕾丝边缘在摩擦中翘起，被我有意无意地夹在肥厚阴唇的缝隙处，来回的拉扯让内森身体开始不为人知地颤抖，他开始呻吟，短促，却欲望。

手指探入他身体内部的过程并不艰难，事实上，他很轻易地直接吞进去了两根，他的器官很健康，分泌出了充足的粘液润滑，也许是过多了？甬道有些狭窄，一吞一吐地吃着手指，内森此刻半躺半坐在桌子上，他微微闭上眼睛，脸上全是满足，他在全身心地单纯地享受这场性爱。

我知道如何伺候女孩，也知道如何取悦男孩。我故意弯曲手指，撑大甬道，小孩戏耍玩具般玩弄着这个脆弱的部位，大拇指则压着红硬的肉蒂，有技巧地揉捏着。在我重重地压过阴蒂的时候，内森的腰不受控制地上扬着，他紧致柔软的小腹送到我的眼前，丰满的胸部开始颤抖--这件毛衣显得他胸特别大，一股热流顺着我的指尖冲出来。

“哦！侦探！别搞这些吃屎（eat shit）的玩意儿 ，直接肏我吧！肏死我这个该死的婊子吧！”

我满足了他，我用手用力地掐着他的腰，在上面留下了红色的指印，到了明天这些痕迹就会变得青紫，然后褪色，复原，肌肤变回原样，然后再由我来盖章。我硬起的阴茎对准着洞口，缓慢却坚定地插了进去。我全身的毛孔在完全进入的那一刻都舒张开来。这是我肏过的最舒服的一个洞。

内森故意地收缩着洞穴，肉壁挤压着我放进去巧克力曲奇棍，热地要把它融化。我开始顶撞，桌子小幅度地晃动，发出吱嘎地声音。我撩上去内森的白色毛衣，从小腹的腹肌形状一直亲吻到饱满圆润的胸部。他的乳头很小，却很硬，在我含住的时候甚至兴奋地抖动，我大力地吮吸着柔软的乳肉，直到整片肌肤被玩弄到发红。

我错了，他不止嘴巴好吃，每个部位都好吃的要命。我开始遗憾，他为什么不是面粉和糖做的。

他的臀部摩擦在光滑的桌子镜面上变得红肿，桌子边的痕迹就刻在臀部偏下的部位，发白的一道。大腿肌肉紧绷着，内侧柔软在每次摩擦下开始变色，腿根的软肉一颤一颤。

做爱总是伴随着很多液体的流淌。室内开始充满汗水和精液的味道，还有一股若有若无地骚水味，这个荡妇敏感地要命，已经喷了两次，下面依旧饥渴地裹紧着我。我和他的头发都汗湿了，我可以感受到西装里的白衬衣已经紧贴在我的肌肉上，这感觉不是很舒服，但在此刻无足轻重。

我把他翻来覆去地肏，他的个子很大，好在身子还算柔软，不管是在桌面翘起屁股，还是趴在椅子上长大双腿，亦或者被按在墙角抬着一条腿侧着肏弄，都异常灵活。他偏爱被完全控制的姿势，我想这也是他还没有用我左边口袋的纸币撬开手铐的原因。我刻意拉长这场性爱的节奏，我知道结束后一切不会再这么单纯，而他这个没有心肺的婊子，早在含住我的阴茎的时候就抛开了一切。

我想，该死的，他还没有喊过我的名字。

但我已经被他捕捉。


End file.
